


No Homo

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [113]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, So Much Homo, That's a lie, all the homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	No Homo

9-11-15  
Prompt: No Homo  
Pairing: TanaNoya  
Rating: Explicit  
  
It was only friendly banter.  
  
It was only friendly banter.  
  
It was only friendly banter.  
  
It was only-  
  
Fuck.  
  
The back of Ryuu’s head hit the wall as Noya continued to suck on his neck, surely leaving a noticeable mark - not that Ryuu really cared about that right now. Not when Noya was working a hand down his pants and the other was starting to scratch the skin at his shoulder blades. Noya managed to get past Ryuu’s waistband and just brushed Ryuu’s dick when all of a sudden the whole situation caught up to him.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Noya backed off immediately, taking his hands away and sitting back against Ryuu’s calves.  
  
“You okay?” he asked, searching Ryuu’s face with genuine concern. Ryuu’s chest grew warm, and he couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“I’m- I’m fine,” he said at last. “Just a little… overwhelmed.” Noya nodded and leaned forward to rest his head on Ryuu’s shoulder. Ryuu ran his fingers through Noya’s hair, soft and damp from his bath.  
  
“Do you wanna stop for now?” Noya asked. Ryuu considered the question carefully. He had been the one to start this, after all. He had been the one with all the loud bragging in the locker room about how long he could last, how good he was, how anyone would be so lucky to have him as a partner. Of course, that was before Ennoshita had accused him - rightly - of being a virgin, but still.  
  
The fact stood that Tanaka Ryuunosuke had a reputation to uphold, and damn it, he was going to do it.  
  
It’s just.  
  
Noya was so perfect. He was everything Ryuu could have wished for in a boyfriend, and more. He wasn’t some random person to fuck once and then leave forever, he was Noya. And Ryuu, loud, brash, arrogant Ryuu, was so utterly enamored with him.  
  
That was the wrong line of thought, because as soon as Ryuu started thinking about how much he loved Noya he started thinking about how hot he was, and then how he would look naked, and then how he would look naked and on top of Ryuu, or, even more incredible, under Ryuu, gasping and moaning and-  
  
“Ryuu?” Noya whispered, and Ryuu cursed. Noya was so warm in his embrace, and Ryuu was so fucking hard that it hurt. “Ryuu, we don’t have to. It’s okay.”  
  
“I- I want to,” Ryuu answered, tightening his hold on Noya. The action brought Noya closer to his torso and the libero’s hips brushed up against him.  
  
“Are you su- oh.” Noya looked up at him with wide eyes for a beat, then smirked and rolled his hips forward. “Okay, Ryuu,” he murmured, his voice going deep and husky. He ground forward again, harder this time, and Ryuu almost swallowed his own tongue.  
  
“Fuck, Noya-san,” he hissed, throwing his head back. Noya leaned up to kiss at the side of Ryuu’s neck, and they were right back where they started.  
  
Almost. This time there were no delusions over exactly what was happening here as Noya worked Ryuu’s belt open. He reached inside to cup Ryuu through his boxers, and everything became very, very real.  
  
“Ryuu,” Noya whispered. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Ryuu whimpered at the praise, his hips bucking into Noya’s hand without his permission. Noya just tightened his hold and began stroking Ryuu over the fabric. “So fucking hot, you have no idea. I wanna do so many things to you. Wanna make you scream. Wanna make you beg. Wanna make you feel so good you can’t even say your own name.”  
  
“N-Noya-san,” Ryuu whimpered.  
  
“Say my name,” Noya ordered. “My real name.” Ryuu whined and shook his head. It was too much, too much at once, but he wanted to know - needed to know - what that name felt like, what it tasted like as he called it out in pleasure. Noya took his hand away, only to plunge it into Ryuu’s boxers and fist Ryuu’s cock directly.  
  
“ _Yuu_!” he shouted, and Noya rewarded him with a twist of his wrist. “Yuu, Yuu!” He panted the name over and over, as though it were the only word he could remember.  
  
“Fuck, Ryuu,” Noya groaned, tilting his hips down so he could grind against Ryuu’s thigh. “T-touch me, Ryuu!”  
  
It took every ounce of Ryuu’s brainpower to reach forward and slip his hand under the elastic of Noya’s shorts. He found Noya’s cock without much thought and started mimicking the smaller boy’s motions. Noya swore and pushed forward into Ryuu’s hand, speeding his own.  
  
“Yuu, ‘m close,” Ryuu gasped. Noya’s only answer was a low, guttural growl as he moved his hand even faster. Ryuu’s vision blurred as he came, squeezing Noya’s cock just enough to send him over the edge as well.  
  
After a moment of gasping and panting, Noya burst out laughing.  
  
“What the fuck is so funny?” Ryuu snapped.  
  
“I- I just thought,” Noya wheezed, doubling over and resting his head on Ryuu’s chest, “I just- NO HOMO!” Ryuu stared at him incredulously.  
  
“Dude. Full homo,” he said. “No bromo.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
